galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Shadasha
Shadasha is one of the largest kingdoms on Xepher and rightly so because Shadasha is a country of soldiers. Shadasha has the largest military force in the world and its soldiers are some of the most well trained and skilled in Galea. Shadashan's believe in personal strength and skill at arms but they also hold teamwork and community as core beliefs. Shadasha is a lawful country with a republic government, each area of Shadasha has a senator that can vote on policy that gets brought up in the Senate. Senators are chosen from retired soldiers with outstanding combat records, so the senate is full of grizzled veterans that would love to step onto the battlefield again. Every citizen of Shadasha has to be in the military, including women, they have to serve a minimum of 10 years in the military before they can retire to a peacful life. Non-citizens are immigrants or slaves, these people take care of the menial tasks that other people in other countries would do as citizens, like potters, tailors, scribes, and other such jobs are left to the non-citizens. Kor is the main deity that is worshipped in Shadasha for it is said that all Shadashan's are sons of Kor, in fact it is said that the first humans that lived in Shadasha were decended from Apollonius. Many of the cities in Shadasha were originally built by giants and titans so they have buildings of epic proportions, huge doors, huge stairs, and so on. Humans are the dominant race in Shadasha, other races including elves are looked down upon as slaves or sub-humans. Races that are naturally bigger than humans are outright hated, like orcs, shokans, and giants. Shadashan's speak Shad and usually a little Kaelithican. Settlements *Apollonia - Capitol of Shadasha, named after the demigod of strength Apollonius after he freed the humans from the giants. *Korinth - city named after the god of war, Kor. *Sparta - Elite military city. *Troy - a city with gigantic 100ft outer walls. *Athens - Beautiful city home of the Amazons. *Byblos - Home of the Great Library of Balthazar *Argos - home to the Argonauts, elite naval forces. *Thebes History Shadasha is an old kingdom, the area was once ruled by titans and giants that had enslaved humans but then Apollonius the son of Kor rose up against the giants and freed humans from enslavement. Apollonius and Ishtar killed all the titans and the giants in the area and helped the humans establish the kingdom of Shadasha in -21,897 P.C.E. With the help of the gods of war Shadasha has produced the most heroes ever. Thousands of legendary heroes have their origins in Shadasha, and this has only helped Shadasha expand its power base. Geography *Mount Olympus - A sacred mountain said to be home to the gods. *Labyrinthos - a great labyrinth dungeon said to house the bow of Artemis an ancient god of the hunt. It is home to many man eating minotaur. *Lake Hylica *Snake Mountain - a winding mountain next east of Thebes. *Ixion Tower - A tower prison said to hold the immortal Ixion. Military Shadasha has an enormous standing army with over 200,000 troops, all exceptionally trained life long soldiers. The main power behind Shadasha's forces are the hoplites, foot soldiers trained in close quarters combat and they are exceptional good at it. Shadasha armies are divided into five main armies or tribes, Korinthians, Apollonians, Spartans, Trojans, and Athenians. All citizens are trained in warfare from a young age and are expected to live most of their lives as soldiers in service of the empire.The strongest of the five armies is undoubtably the Spartans who take an extreme training regime that weeds out the weak. Shadasha Hoplites generally wear breastplate armor, a plumed helmet, a spear, a xiphos or shortsword or Falcata, and a large heavy steel shield. Special units that are well known as the top tier of hoplites are the Myrmidons, a group of warriors that follows orders without conscious, and the Amazons, an all female warrior unit of highly skilled hoplites. The elite shock troops of Shadasha are known as Epilektoi which means "chosen ones", these troops were grizzled, highly skilled and talented veteran hoplites. Government & Law Size: Economy: Loyalty: Stability: Fame: Infamy: Ruler: Ruler: Consort: Councilor: General: Grand Diplomat: Heir: High Priest: Magister: Marshal: Royal Enforcer: Spymaster: Treasurer: Viceroy: Warden: